Lost Ponies of Old
by Dragonbloodstone
Summary: Twilight finds an old library with a book that talks about ponies of long time ago that no longer live on Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

**I may have misspelled word and I'm sorry for that if you could help that would be nice.**

As a purple alicorn walk into the old dust library hidden far in the Everfree forest with book of all kind litter about the floor. The only like the shined in the place was the sky light flowing in from gaping whole on the roof giving the lost place a peace full glow with the dust particle flowing around. The place was ancient with old cracked bricks of stone longer then the castle of the two sisters. Twilight was lucky to find it in the overgrow back way. This held the secret of the past.

"So this is the place?" The unicorn curiously spoke as she but an old slightly ripped map back in her match coat backpack.

In the middle of the library stood a pottem with a large worn out leather book. With the a title call Ponies of Equestria. She decided to scan through the book think it was thing see a ready know until she read the index. Fire Unicorns, Pure crystal Ponies, Golem Ponies. They where all no longer around this was the ponies that lived longer ago then 5000 surprised Twilight she never know about these ponies and for all she know they had magic spell no one ever remembered.

"Wow, I have a lot to learn from this. I'll start one page on I guess." Flipping back to page one with said Earth Ponies, after 200 page Unicorns, "Ok maybe I'll just skip page until I find something insuring.

**This is a little thing I'll be doing on and off as I'm back at school. If you have any special type of ponies you want to add just send me a PM.**

**Thank you for reading a comment of any kind would be greatly apresheated.**

**If you Like me to continue this there's a fav and fellow.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Twilight flipped the paper she didn't notice another pony had entered the building.

"Who are you." A pure white stallin with no eyes or mouth asked.

This made the unicorn jump before turning around and looking scared and questioning. "I was just wanted to learn about some exteced ponies..."

"Really?! Okay then you may look trough my collection if you need anything just tell me I'm more then happy to help if you just came to learn history." He stated amazed. ''Most come to kill me not learn so what is you name?"

"Twilight Sparkle and you?" She said more calmly some what knowing the vister was the one that owned the place.

"Slendermane but you can call me Sendy."

"May I ask what are you?" Twilight ask curiously

"You'll find my kind in the book your reading you will know what I am when you see it, Do you want something to drink?"

"Water, please."

He walk out another door way to the purple pony to her study.

**Okay I promises the next chapter will be long. It already is. I had to make this chapter to fill in some idea of what happened or the next chapter wouldn't make any sense with the characters **

**And yes I made Slendermane nice, this is my story and there is nothing you can do to change that. **

**If you have any idea to ass to this chapter or other chapters pm my Im open to any ideas.**


	3. Fire Unicorns

As Twilight flipped through the pages of an old leather backed book looking for new spell of the past forgotten by all the ponies in Equestria. She stopped on a page with a tiny ripped on top which read Fire Unicorn, the guardians of light. A picture in the page was a pure snow white unicorn with a phoenix blasted mane standing up proud with a circle of blue fire surrounding them by their horn glowing a light blue. The rest of the page was writing yet it was worn out to the point where no one could decipher it.

"I need another book to know what this is about. Slendy is there another book about the fire unicorns?" Twilight asked questionly.

"No, the way we learn the past was to summon a pony from the past as a teacher. I could teach you the spell for it." He said as he placed a tray down with glass cups of water on top.

"Yes, please."

"With your magic draw a circle a star inside it with the type of pony you want. And speak I call abone the ponies of old to learn the blank so if a spirit hears my plead come forth abone me."

With that Twilight made the plan as best she could remaking the picture in the book and spoke the summoning with eyes glowing bright white isle gone and a pony slowly hoof thief way out like a zombie cloning out of there grave. They had the same look as the picture their mane slowly flickering like a candle light in the dark. "What have you summon me for?" The unicorn spoke proudly.

"I wish to know you history. Who were the fire unicorns and why are there no more?" Twilight replied.

The newly summoned pony nodded and said "As you wish...

The fire unicorn were the first to make fire and light. From the time were it was nothing but darkness. Ponies struggled to find there way around like everyone was blind stuck with an invisible chain of darkness. The only light given was from the unicorns magic and when a pegasus flow fast enough to break the light bearer.

One of the first fire unicorn wasn't even a unicorn they were a alicorn. Flare Shine. She made the first fire spell setting fire to an old tree glowing light in the distance. Ponies of all kinds gather around glimmering smile aboun their face. They never seen that much light in their life. Cheers filled the air. Within the act her hair began to bright up catching flame like the tree. Cities Mark forming as a tree on fire burning for evermore. Wherever she went the light fallowed.

Getting tried of ponies surroundings her she thought the spell to unicorn. Once using the spell they all received a mane of flames. Some red, some blue, and some even green. Our manes glow bright revail the world around us for the first time in Equestria.

Our anger was feared. For anger fuel are fire mane. If a pony was foolish enough to taunt us they were asking for the burning punishment they deserved. We couldn't control ourselves when we were full of anger. We hurt other. For the first ponies stayed away from us. They were scared to come close. We were alone with ourselves.

We ruled the land with warm heart. We lived in castle of finely cut obsidian with large torches of all types of fire lining out the path to the entrance. The towers touched the sky. The tip were spiked and shined in the sunlight every sunrise and sunset. The fire flowing with the wind with little spikers flying with it.

Sorry if me a moment. It reminds me so much of my home I really miss it." The unicorn stopped to take a breath before continuing.

"Yet we could only be with other of our kind for we would burn others. That is why they feared us. This made us angry for we could never make friends with other ponies.

So we created a spell to change us into normal unicorns. We love being without ponies not fearing of being burned. This lead to never changing back into our normal forms and over the year we were forgotten and our genern is only within a few.

You Twilight have this. I can feel it within you. You are a decent of the fire unicorns. I would love to teach you our magic don't let us be forgotten again. The fire of life is within you and you need to control it if not you could hurt other. But I must go for now my time has came to an end."

The fire unicorn smiled as she slowly twinkled away with the summoning platform. Leave Twilight and Sendy alone in the now dark library. "I'm a descendant? Why that would explain why my hair fire up went I'm extremely anger or physically hot to the point of burning. I'm going to call anon her again I want to learn about their magic of might help in the future."

"Ok then just do the same summoning spell as last time. Just change want you reason for summoning her for." The white stallin told the purple unicorn.

"All right." Twilight took a deep breath before activating her magic once recreating the summoning circle and spoke in a deep demonic voice, "I call abound the fire unicorn I last spoken to came and teach me the ways of the fire."

Same as last time the pony crawled her way out of the floor looking as the true undead making their way to their newest victim.

"Well looks like I should introduce myself now that we will be together for some time. Im Flame Drop my talent was making a new fire spell like a smaller fire ball that water the last fire flower that cured an ancient disease.

You are eager to learn fire I can tell for I can see it in your eyes. And that I just saw you a few minutes ago. You better be ready to do anything I tell you. So are you ready?"

"I am ready, Flame Drop." The purple unicorn said eagerly yet calm.

"First is first how do you get your mane on fire. This is the most important thing to know so we can train on controlling it. And activate it."

"I usually happens when I'm externally mad or has had something really hot."

"Good. At least you know what makes you to fire up. I was expecting you to never have had a time where you had unlocked your inner power. Okay let's get started.

Look deep into you soul, close your eye, and breath slowly. Find the lit flame deep down let it grow, but don't let it get out of control. It a life. It is a heart beat. There you go keep going, say calm, Twilight. Peace is key."

It seemed like hours were passing by like a wave. Washing away ever signal second as time became nothing.

Twilight's mane began to glow and tiny sparks flew off from time to time. Soon the very edges of the dark purple locks began to stay a flame slowly flowing in the small cool breeze of the wind in the library.

"Don't freak but your mane is lighting, your doing great. Keep breathing. Okay now open you eye slowly."

Twilight obeyed and slowly opened her eyelids like rolling down a car window. Her eyes had become a warm golden brown with her coat slowly changing into a marshmallow white.

The newly changing unicorn took a deep breath to help her relax. There was so much tenchion in the air. It like a heavy metal chain was wrapped around her and every second another weight was placed on it making it harder and harder to breath.

"There, now look at mane, but don't move anything besides you head. If you do you might break you contentacion."

Twilight slowly tried and saw the tip ends of her mane slowly gathering more and more fire. Claiming it way up to her scalp. She took many deep breaths one after another trying her best to calm down. Thankfully this work and she was back to her normal state of mind.

Over the course of a few minutes her mane was all the way on fire. No spot of normal hair could be spotted. The flames were burning bright brighten up the room in the library which had turned dark from the night aroching.

"Good now think of a tiny flame and use your magic. Light the candle yet don't let your mane become normal again. "

It was a simply task to do. Yet keeping her mane on fire was not. Twilight began to conger up her magic power, horn glowing a light yellow.

The newly found candle was now the same color of magic and a spark was seen on the wick and a flame united. And Twilight's mane was slightly lower than it was before using the spell means she couldn't full control her mane.

"We should stop for the night you need a rest." Flame Drop pointed out.

"Yay, maybe we should."

"I know a place you can sleep here." Slendy intrepide.

"I almost forgot you were here." Twilight said embarrassed.

"Its okay, most ponies don't."

"I haven't completed my task yet so could I have a room as well?" Flame asked stepping out of the summoning area marked on the floor like a rug.

"Of course just follow me." And with that they left the room and walked down varies hallway with stause of unidentifiable ponies.

The wall were creaked with overgrowth slittering in between them. Vines hang down with cobwebs swaying in the low breeze of the night. Small lit torches line their way down. Showing the way as they passed old decaying wooden door.

Soon they stop at a door it look newer than the other door but it still was crack and creaked loudly when it moved. The handle looked to be made of silver and the stones around the door itself had lightly painted fire around it.

"In side here are some laid out pillows with a few books about some fire spells if you are instided. I'll bring some food later because you should be hungry after all that." And with that he walk back down the hall to who knows where.

"Flame may I ask why you didn't disappear?" The purple unicorn asked.

"I didn't finish my summoned request. You wanted to learn magic and I haven't tough you yet so I can't go back. Not yet." She replied happily. "I'm glad to be back on Equestria. Even with everything being so different. I died right before they started to build this library and now it just a pile of rock with books scattered around the place."

Flame pushed open the door opening a small room with small pillows and small bookshelves around them. At the end of the room was a window with it view obsoleted by an overgrown everfree forest tree.

They both took a set on different pillows. Twilight took one of a light sky blue with a design of a black flower in the middle. While Flame Drop took one on a dark green one with a light yellow parasprite one it. Both were very fluffy and they sneaked down on them. For pillow that have been there for who know how long they were like new.

"Flame?"

"Yes, Twilight?"

"Could you tell me more about Flare Shine, what did she look like and what happened to her?"

"She was taller than most ponies like natural alicorn are. Her coat was a crimson red. Eyes where a calm yellow like the sand on the beach. Her fire mane use to be black like coal but once she learn the spell it was a orange red with tips of yellow flowing slightly in the wind as it was in a bun. Her tail match her mane with the but it was short. The tips of her wings were black like ashes and around her ankles was fire.

She was a no pony before she learn to make fire. No one cared about her because long ago alicorn were a normal pony type like earth, unicorn, and pegasus.

Then she was the most important pony in Equestria. Everyone wanted to be around her. She never could be by herself. I didn't help that everywhere she went you could she her light.

She meet this stallen alicorn name Night Light. A dark gray stallin with dark purple dyed hoof and mouth. His mane was also a dark purple like the night sky.

They fell in love instantly. They had a follow children. But I didn't know their names. And to keep Equestria with light, they became the sun and the0 moon."

"Wow."

"Yay. I glad you summon me. It nice to talk to you. I missed bring on Equestria."

"Well I was just curious."

Slendy walked into the room with a tray of grass sandwicheds. "Here some food. If you need some water there is some down the hall in a fountain." With that he left to leave the two mare for the calm night.

"Light the flame inside you keep it going if you don't you will fail to learn control you hate to fail do you think of it and keep under control this is the test. Good good. Youre doing great. " Flame Drop cheer on Twilight.

The student name flowing with heat and the flame swaded back and fourth. A candle placed in frount of her.

Out of no where the candle lit. Twilight had done it. She lit the candle with her fire mane in control.

"You pass the basic. Now here's the book to learn on your own." The white mare used her magic and made a book appear out of thin air. The book was leathered back with a fire symbol on the frount. She handed it to the passing student.

If you ever need advice call on me once more but I can't teach you anymore you must learn fire on you're own for everyponies different when it come to it. Goodbye Twilight I will miss you until the next time we meet."

And she was gone leaving the new fire unicorn with her new spell book.

**If you have any idea to add to this chapter or other chapters pm my Im open to any ideas.**


End file.
